


First Christmas story

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Christmas of Rumple and Bell, do you want to see them? Mee too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas story

She is sing a Christmas song that she had sing her mother. She decid to make a surprise for Rumple. In the hearth fire burn brightly. Around windows hang Christmas chains, which she find in the attic.  
Now she is stand on ladder and hanging mistletoe, which occurred when she was hanging clothes in the morning. But she can not hit the hook, which was placed on the door. She is teeter on a ladder. Mistletoe finally put into place. She smile and want to climb down.  
She slid it in and instantly turn her world. She falll down, although it is not so much the height, but the fall hurt. She feel pain in left hand.  
  She just bit her lip, still want to decorate a small tree that she trasport to here very coplicated.  
She smile, she can handle this. Her hand is still paintfull.  
She stand up, she want to surprise Rampl.They have to celebrate Christmas. She reach into the chest, which he previously brought to the table and pick up the first bright blue ball and hang it on the tree.  
"Our supply of wood somehow increase dearie?" There is a familiar voice behind Bell. She is turn. Rampl brushing snow from him. She is glad he was back, but what he do in the wake of her took all the joy of his return. He wave his hand and the tree suddenly broke into logs and they are flatten in a neat row beside the fireplace.  
"Was it really necessary?" She try not to show her sadness when she looked at him. "Tomorrow morning is Christmas after all ....."  
"Since when in a dark castle we celebrate Christmas?" He laugh.  
She just shook her head and walked past Rampl and even stop at the door.  
"Christmas can be celebrate by anyone who believes in them. They are and always have been for everyone, even for dark one, "With the door closed behind her and go upstairs to the library. She feel no anger, only sadness, but not sorrow over her work, but also the fact that someone does not want to celebrate Christmas.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"Since when in a dark castle we celebrate Christmas ?!" Bell walk into the library and slam the door. She lean on them, not wanting to cry. Still, she can not.  
Not only she is in the dark castle week alone. Her left armis hurting, she press her to the body and then sit in a chair by the window. She is angry at herself. She has on him through the week so scare.  
She decide to open a book reading position, which has a small table beside. But barely read a sentence. She can not concentrate on that. She close her eyes and try to stop crying.  
Then come to the point that when Rumpl does not want to celebrate Christmas then he do not deserve other surprises, which she has prepare for him. She bit her lip and wip her eyes. She makes a Christmas here! Last mistletoe, which she is brought down in the kitchen. She reach for him without being hit on the washboard. From the main hall is not at all any noises. When she return, she lit a fire in the fireplace and then a few candles, which were variously scatter around the library, mistletoe hang on one of the shelves opposite chair, and finally over the fireplace hung a red sock. She smile slightly as she sit back in the chair this time he isreading, but soon fell asleep.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
She wake her chill in the room. She open her eyes. The book was back on the table and her left hand has not hurt. She smile. He does not know that she hurt, but to help her even though she slept. Then her eyes fell on a place to hang the mistletoe. There was, nothing what remains of Christmas.

She decid to go find him immediately. The first place to go, the main hall. There, too Rumpel sitting behinde a spinning wheel.

"How do you imagine it? I wanted to surprise you yesterday, all the things I did here because I wanted to see your happiness! And you, then you come and one waving to destroy everything! With that, you dont celebrate Christmas. "Bell do not want to cry, but not to far away is really desperate. Again she fell the desperate sadness.  
"Well, then they do not take their celebration. I'm so glad this feast is about family and friends. Have you ever celebrated Christmas? "  
He just look at her. Spinning stop.  
"Christmas is a very silly holiday, deariie. But yes, I celebrat it once I was very happy with son at Christmas we decorate the tree, and did all those things, but it's long gone. "  
She smile and walk towards him.  
"Maybe it's time to start believing in Christmas again."  
While they are looking at each other. He wave and Christmas decorations came back. Mistletoe, Christmas chains around windows, on which blossomed further mistletoe. Christmas tree decorat with ornaments those out there that begin yesterday and then also put a layer of snow flakes. Above the fireplace they are hang socks.  
"Maybe it's time to start believing again, not at Christmas, but in Christmas miracles." He smile and their eyes met.


End file.
